Atention, please!
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Naruto hanya menginginkan perhatian dari sang kekasih/"Tapi, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Teme."/ warn inside. SasuNaru/yaoi, rate M/ traktiran fict buat kesayangan Viz #SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki /DLDR/ RnR


**Atention, please!**

 **By QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru**

 **Romance, fluff**

 **Rate M**

 **Traktiran fict buat Mardia a.k.a SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki**

 **Warning: boyxboy, implisit, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Teme~"

Rengekan manja kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Si raven yang duduk tenang di meja belajarnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu. Tetap tenang dengan onyx yang terpaku pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

Bibir plum itu mengerucut lucu. Kesal karena kembali diabaikan.

"Teme~!" kali ini bersuara lebih keras. Mengira-ngira jika si raven sudah mulai tuli.

"Hn." balasan yang berupa gumaman tak jelas itu sanggup membuat si pirang mendengus.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Si pirang yang sudah jengah, menghampiri si raven.

"Teme—" tangan karamel menggelayut manja di leher si raven. "—ayo tidur!" bisiknya menumpu dagu di bahu si raven. Manik sapphire mengintip layar persegi —dengan deretan tulisan yang ia sendiri enggan untuk membacanya.

Manik kelam melirik dari sudut mata, sebelum kembali menatap layar di hadapannya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, dobe." ujarnya tanpa kembali menoleh.

Lengan yang bergelayut semakin erat melingkar. Sementara wajah si blonde semakin tenggelam pada leher putih.

Hidung mancung mengendus. Menghirup aroma mint maskulin yang amat disukainya.

"Tapi, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Teme." suara manja mengalun lirih.

Helaan napas keluar dari si raven. Jemari yang tadi menari di atas keyboard berpindah pada helaian pirang jabrik namun terasa halus. Mengacak helaian pirang itu gemas.

"Kau tidurlah dulu," kepala raven menoleh, hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. "Nanti, aku menyusulmu."

Bibir yang mengerucut lucu dikecup singkat. Senyum terulas di wajah si raven. "Setelah tugas ini selesai." sambung si raven yang kini kembali fokus pada layar peesegi di hadapannya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah si pirang yang ditekuk kesal.

Melepaskan rangkulannya dan melangkah menuju tempat tidur dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak. Tanda jika si blonde, kini tengah kesal pada si raven.

Membanting tubuhnya kasar pada tempat tidur yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Bagaimana jelas? Jika seprai yang membalut sudah kusut dan tidak pada tempatnya. Beberapa bantal bahkan sudah terjatuh di lantai —akibat ulah si blonde sebelumnya.

Manik sapphire menatap hampa langit-langit kamar mereka. Sebelum merotasi tulang leher dan menatap si raven yang masih serius menatap layar laptop berchasing hitam.

Membuang napas kasar. Wajah si blonde kembali ditekuk. Kesal karena sebulan ini si raven —Uchiha Sasuke— selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya sendiri. Mengabaikan dirinya —Uzumaki Naruto— kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjalin kasih selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Harusnya Naruto mengerti, sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, Sasuke pasti sangat sibuk. Tapi dirinya juga butuh perhatian, bukan? Dan juga sentuhan pemuda itu. Ekhem.

Manik sapphire kembali melirik. Sebelum kembali menghela napas panjang.

Namun, seolah ada lampu imajiner di kepala. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Tak pelak, senyum cerah miliknya kembali terulas.

Beranjak cepat dari tempat tidur. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Membuka pintu lemari berwarna dark brown. Manik sapphire melihat-lihat deretan kemeja yang tergantung rapih.

Tersenyum dengan kepala mengangguk. Saat satu helai kemeja putih —yang besar di tubuhnya— berhasil keluar dari dalam lemari dan berpindah ke tangannya. Menaruhnya di tepi tempat tidur. Saat tangannya bergerak cepat melepas piyama berserta pakaian dalam yang dikenakan, hingga tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Bergidik, saat hawa dingin dari AC membelai kulit telanjangnya. Mengenakan dengan cepat kemeja putih yang disinyalir adalah milik Sasuke.

Senyum puas terukir, saat menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

Ah. Kali ini pasti akan berhasil.

Seringai cantik terukir. Kemudian terkikik pelan saat mengingat rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi dibenaknya.

Berdeham untuk meredakan kekehannya. Kaki jenjang melangkah penuh percaya diri dengan dagu terangkat. Senyum penuh keyakinan, bahkan enggan lepas dari bibirnya.

Dan meja belajar Sasuke yang akan menjadi destinasinya.

Sepasi meja yang kosong menjadi tempat mendarat bokong berisi si blonde. Kaki kanan bertumpu pada kaki kiri. Paha karamel tanpa cacat terekspos seduktif. Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan —yang menyimpan kecantikan di dalamnya. Saat manik sapphire menangkap manik kelam yang teralihkan dari layar persegi di hadapannya.

Tatapan onyx naik, menatap sapphire Naruto dengan mata menyempit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe?"

Kepala dengan helaian pirang miring ke arah kanan. Ujung jari telunjuk digigit. Kesan seduktif jelas sekali tengah ditampilkan olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja." berujar polos. Dalam hati, si bonde tengah menyeringai puas.

"Tidak perlu, dobe—," manik kelam kembali tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan deretan huruf yang merangkai kata. Sementara jari panjangnya kembali menari di atas keyboard. "Kau tidur saja. Ini sudah malam, dobe." ujarnya datar tanpa menatap si blonde yang menahan geram.

Tak mau menyerah. Tangan karamel menarik ujung kemeja. Semakin mengekspos paha karamel dengan gerakan seduktif. Berharap usahanya mendapatkan perhatian si raven akan berhasil.

Manik kelam kembali teralihkan. Sementara Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main, dobe." nada dingin yang keluar dari bibir si raven melunturkan senyumnya.

"Jadi—" manik kelam menatap tajam. "Cepatlah tidur!" nada mutlak mengalun. "Sekarang. Juga!"

Si blonde mendengus, kemudian turun dari meja dengan cepat. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu kamar.

"Bercinta saja dengan tugas-tugas sialanmu itu, brengsek!"

Bunyi bedebam pintu yang dibanting kasar, menjadi suara yang selanjutnya terdengar.

Sasuke membuang napas kasar. Pelipis yang sejak tadi berdenyut nyeri dipijatnya.

Ada rasa sesal yang menyelinap, saat mengingat kembali perbuatannya pada si pirang kesayangannya.

Tidak seharusnya, ia bersikap dingin pada Naruto. Ia sadar, jika Naruto hanya menginginkan perhatian darinya. Setelah selama sebulan ini dirinya mengabaikan pemuda itu karena tugas akhir kuliahnya.

Kembali menghela napas. Dirinya harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelah itu meminta maaf pada kekasih pirangnya menjadi prioritas.

.

.

Menghela napas lega. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah aristokratnya. Manik kelam kembali menatap layar di hadapannya dengan puas.

Tugas akhirnya sudah selesai.

Tangan yang terasa kaku direnggangkan.

Layar lipat ditutup. Setelah menyimpan semua hasil kerja kerasnya pada sebuah flashdisk

Derit kaki kusir yang bergesek terdengar saat dirinya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar. Keluar dari kamarnya yang terasa sepi karena ketiadaan si blonde.

Tujuannya semakin terlihat saat menatap helaian pirang yang menyembul dari balik sofa.

Alis raven menukik. Saat terdengar suara-suara lirih dari arah si blonde.

Tidak. Sasuke sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang selalu didengarnya ketika dirinya dan sang kekasih saling memadu kasih di atas ranjang.

"Naruto?!" sorot kejut terlihat jelas dari manik kelam Sasuke. Saat sepasang manik kelam miliknya mendapati sang kekasih tengah memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Rona merah sudah menjalari wajah manis pemuda itu. Napasnya tersengal beserta peluh yang sudah membasahi si blonde.

Namun ekspresinya terlihat menderita. Tangannya di bawah sana terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan yang sama sekali tidak mampu diraihnya.

Si raven bergerak cepat. Duduk di sebelah si blonde kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" bahu yang bergetar dicengkeram erat. Tubuh si blonde dipaksa menghadap ke arahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke bisa jelas melihat raut kesakitan itu.

"Menurutmu apa?!" balik bertanya dengan nada dingin. Tangan yang sempat terhenti dari pekerjaannya kembali bergerak mengais kenikmatan.

"Jangan hiraukan aku!" susah payah dirinya berujar diantara desahan. "Kerjakan saja tugasmu hingga selesai! Dan jangan pedulikan aku!" lirihnya dengan suara yang bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak pelak ucapan Naruto sebelumnya kembali menohok. Perasaan bersalah semakin menumpuk. Terlebih lagi, ketika menatap si blonde yang terus menggerutu sambil memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Raut menyedihkan itu terlihat jelas, saat si blonde kesulitan mencapai klimaksnya.

Tubuh yang bergetar itu direngkuhnya. Memeluknya semakin erat saat si blonde meronta dari pelukannya.

"Maaf.." satu kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Pelukannya pun semakin mengerat.

"Maaf, karena telah mengabaikanmu."

Isakan kecil lolos. Sasuke bisa merasakan t-shirt bagian depan yang tengah dikenakannya basah.

"Ssstt. Aku di sini, Naruto."

Pelukan dilepas. Tangan putih menangkup wajah yang basah karena air mata. Membelainya. Menghapus air mata yang masih berjatuhan dari permata sapphire kesukaannya.

Kecupan mendarat di wajah manis si blonde. Dahi, mata, hidung dan pipi bergaris halus tak luput dari sapuan bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Hingga turun di bibir ranum Naruto. Mengecup lembut dan lama. Menyalurkan perasaan rindu dan cinta yang menumpuk di hati.

Ciuman dilepas. Kedua manik berbeda warna bertemu. Saling menyelami keindahan, sebelum senyum terukir di wajah keduanya.

Wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

"Malam ini, biarkan aku memuaskanmu."

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Daging tak bertulang ikut serta. Bergulat, mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Benang saliva tipis terbentuk, saat ciuman diakhiri.

Bulir bening kembali jatuh dari manik serupa langit di musim panas. Sebelum dirinya kembali direngkuh ke dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi."

Naruto melepaskan diri. Mata biru bulatnya mengerjap polos. Menatap pemuda raven di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?"

Kepala dengan helaian raven mengangguk singkat.

"Janji?"

Sasuke hampir mendengus geli saat melihat jari kelingking si blonde yang terjulur ke arahnya. Namun senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah aristokrat itu, saat menemukan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manis pemuda itu —ketika dirinya menyambut kelingking si blonde dengan kelingkingnya.

Selanjutnya, kekehan pelan yang keluar dari bibir si raven. Saat Naruto menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke. Memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Sasuke tidak menyadari seringai yang terpatri di wajah si blonde —yang tenggelam di dadanya.

.

.

Napas keduanya masih memburu, tubuh telanjang bahkan masih dipenuhi peluh. Hasil pelepasan setelah kegiatan kedua pemuda itu. Tubuh mereka bahkan masih bertautan satu sama lain.

Namun senyum di wajah keduanya tak pernah lepas. Tatapan kedua manik berbeda warna pun saling mengunci. Tak pernah lepas barang sedetik pun.

"Arigatou, Suke."

Wajah manis yang masih menyimpan rona itu ditenggelamkan pada dada telanjang si raven. Tak peduli dengan peluh yang membasahi terasa lengket.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Naru."

Kedua tangan Sasuke melingkari tubuh si blonde. Menarik pemuda itu, semakin rapat pada tubuhnya. Kecupan mendarat di pucuk kepala dengan helaian pirang yang layu karena peluh.

Manik sapphire terangkat. Menatap onyx yang tengah menunduk menatapnya.

"Arigatou, karena terus berada di sisiku."

Senyum semakin mengembang. Si blonde kembali membenamkan wajahnya yang merona di dada Sasuke.

Gerakan tiba-tiba si blonde membuat bagian selatan tubuh mereka —yang masih bertautan— bergesekan.

Manik kelam tertutup. Bersamaan dengan bibir yang terkatup menahan geraman. Saat bagian selatannya merasakan kembali sensasi nikmat.

Sementara Naruto terus menggeliat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Membuat bagian bawah pemuda raven itu sedikit tersiksa.

"Dobe!" menggeram rendah. Kepala dengan helaian pirang mendongak. Manik sapphire mengerjap polos saat menatap raut wajah si raven —yang tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Berhenti bergerak, Dobe!" kedua alis raven menyatu. Nada rendah dan berat itu keluar dari bibir si raven. "Kau bisa membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Naruto. Tubuhnya sengaja ia gerakkan, dan berhasil membuat si raven menggeram rendah.

"Dobe!"

Seolah tuli, dirinya terus bergerak menggoda. Mengabaikan geraman rendah yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Senyum si blonde bahkan semakin mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Tak mampu menahan lagi. Sasuke bergerak cepat, mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga dirinya kembali menindih pemuda itu.

Manik kelam berkabut menatap tajam pemuda —yang masih memasang senyum — di bawahnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika besok, kau tidak bisa berjalan!"

Alih-alih tatapan horor yang ditunjukkan si blonde. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum penuh arti. Melingkarkan kedua lengan karamelnya pada leher pemuda di atasnya.

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mereka pun kembali melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya. Saling mengais kenikmatan satu sama lain.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah si blonde. Ancaman dirinya yang tidak akan bisa berjalan seharian besok, seperti bukan masalah besar baginya.

Itu kan tujuannya.

Dengan begitu, bukankah Sasuke akan terus berada di sisinya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu akan terus berada di dekatnya seharian penuh. Apalagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakan dirinya selain itu?

Ya. Walaupun dirinya harus merelakan bokong sexynya diserang. Tapi timbal balik yang diterima setelahnya juga sangat berarti 'kan?

Bersama, seharian penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doumo, Minna-san ^o^**

 **Masih adakah yang inget sama Viz?**

 **Viz comeback membawa OneShot traktiran buat Mardia a.k.a SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki ^o^**

 **Semoga dirimu terpuaskan, ya, sayang ;)**

 **Dan bagi yang nanya kelanjutan ff MC Viz kaya The Nanny Kaachan? Ataupun Master and I, akan dilanjutkan bulan februari nanti. Untuk saat ini Viz lagi menyelam di fandom sebelah.**

 **Harap sabar menunggu ya minna ;)**

 **Kalau ga kuat nunggu, boleh ditinggalkan kok ;)**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016, MINNA-TACHI ^o^**

 **Yosh!**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
